I'll Always Be There
by Sockywell
Summary: When Nikki meets Spencer on a common interest, sparks fly between them. Lots of Fluff and soon to be drama! Reid/OC


**My First Fan fiction! I'm really nervous... Please R&R! I would REALLY  like some feedback from you guys! I don't care if it is negative or positive; JUST GIVE MEH MY FEEDBACK!**

_**Exclaimer: I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO CRIMINAL MINDS' CHARATERS. ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO CBS. I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**_

Today was the day! I had the paperwork filled out for my coffee shop downtown. It had taken months to get it all together, but I knew it was going to be perfect. I felt like I was living me dream.

"Well congratulation Ms. Foster. The place is all yours!" The old owner said shaking my hand firmly. He walked out and I could see the excitement in my best friend; Brooklyn Felt's eyes. She was an African American 5.6ft girl with light brown eyes and black long hair. She has been my best friend ever since middle school and roommate ; we were inseparable.

"Uh! I can't believe you bought it!" Brooke gushed hugging me. "I know! I know! Now we can get everything out of my apartment and bring it here." I cheered taking in the atmosphere of the place.

It had olive green walls with brown lines running through the middle. The chairs were brown with cherry red cushions and the tables were a slick brown and the booths were the same. It also had a beautiful bar in front of the coffee station. It had a home-style feel about it, which is probably why I decided to buy it for myself. It reminded me of my old home.

"I just can't believe it! It happened so fast." I said sitting in one of the bar stools. "But can you do me a huge favor, Brooke?" She nodded and sat next to me.

"I need a baker and you are the best baker I know. So would you like" "I thought you never ask!" She asked cutting me off with a big grin on her face. "Besides, if you didn't offer the job to me, I would of applied." She giggled.

"And I probably would of hired you." I sighed high fiving her."

"I know!"

Everything was coming together perfectly. I know I can know stay stable with my friend by my side.

* * *

The next day we had everything moved into the coffee house. The smell of coffee beans and baking ingredients reminded me of my mom. This had been our dream ever since I was a kid. She taught me everything I know. I could feel my eyes tear up by the thought of her and I guess it was obvious to.

"Nikki? What wrong?" Brooke asked handing me a tissue.

"Just think of my mom." I sighed swiping away some of the hot tears that had escaped my eyes.

"I wish she was still here to see this. It was our dream since forever." "She would of loved this, but she didn't want you morning her forever." Brooke said putting her hand on my shoulder. She was right. My mom was gentle, but strong women. She raised my brothers and I since day 1. She always told us to morn her at her funeral; she wanted us to move on.

"You're right, Brooke." I smiled. "Come on; lets go put theses ingredients away." Brooke said pulling my arm into the small kitchen.

* * *

An hour later we had finished putting everything its proper place. "Hey, I'm going to run to that new place; Chives'." I said putting on my jacket. "You anything, Brooke?"

"Yah, get me Caesar chicken wrap with a Cherry Coke." Brooke said walking out from the kitchen. "Okay I'll be back in 30 minutes." I said walking out.

It was the perfect autumn day. It had always been my favorite season. Something about the colors and the atmosphere made it all perfect. I soon walked into Chives' happy to see no lines. "Hi may I please have a 2 chicken Caesar wraps, and a cherry Coke and Lemonade." I asked the friendly looking casher. "Okay ma'am that will be 9.54." She smiled. I handed her my debit card and she told me it would be ready in 10 minutes. I sat down to begin my wait, until something caught my eye.

It was my favorite book, "_The Prophet_". I flipped through the pages remembering the book clearly. I started reading it until I was interrupted. "Hey have you seen a-" He started before he had seen the book in my hand. "Oh! I'm sorry. Its just one of my favorite books." I said handing him the book. "You like "_The Prophet_"?" He asked in shock.

"Yah I've read I like a thousand times." I smiled. "I'm Nikki Foster." I said shaking his hand. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, but y-you don't have to c-call me doctor, I guess." He rambled making me giggle. "I'll just call you Spencer then." I laughed making him blush a little. We ended up in a deep conversation. There was something about him that just made me smile. He had short brown hair and he had a geekish charm with his sweater vest and converses. There was just about him...

* * *

It felt like we talked forever. I never felt so calm talking to someone I barely knew. "Oh God! I have to go! I left my friend at my coffee shop." I said looking at the time.

"_Your_ coffee shop?" He asked standing up. "Yah I'm opening up a coffee house next week. You should come. It's just a block down from here." I smiled handing him the address "Yah I would like that." He said. "Well I guess I'll see you there, Spencer." I said before walking out.

I couldn't get Spencer out my mind. He wasn't like most guys I've talked to or know. He looked like he actually cared. Like he didn't just want to get in my pants. There was something about that doctor and I liked it. I knew I wanted to continue that feeling.

**Leave Ideas, Comments, Reviews! I NEED them!**

_**~One Love~**_


End file.
